


Loki Fells A Giant

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Parental Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Twelve year old Loki tries his magic on the training ground. His father takes him in hand. Fan girls, parental discipline is dispensed. Gentle Volstagg. Caution: Adorableness.





	Loki Fells A Giant

Almost every young girl of Asgard had a crush on Thor. He was, in Asgardian years a mere seventeen years old when he finally realized that Sif, the young spitfire who trained with the boys, fancied him. They had been friends since babyhood but Thor had never thought of her as anything but one of the gang. He came to realize her feelings one day on the training ground when another boy delivered a swift blow to his chin, knocking him on the ground. She had rushed up to him, her face a mask of concern. Their eyes locked as she bent down to help him to his feet. It was a fleeting thing though, as she flushed pink with embarrassment upon seeing Thor return the sappy stare.  
Thor’s younger brother, Loki had his few admirers as well. He was only about twelve but was growing into a devilishly handsome young boy. Loki was the polar opposite of Thor in nearly every way: While Thor was blond and thick boned, his sturdy frame filling out with muscles Loki was small boned and slight. His shiny, raven black hair framed a strikingly handsome face for a child his age. Two huge, sparkling blue eyes surrounded by thick, silky black eyelashes and high, wide cheek bones combined to give him an ethereal beauty. His body would never be as sturdy as Thor’s but he was slender and wiry. In some ways he was better looking than Thor, at least to a handful of little Asgardian girls who followed the young prince around like smitten fans.  
Loki also differed in that he had a fierce, intelligence that rivaled Thor’s in every way. Thor was a bright boy but Loki was, even at his tender age, possessing of a calculating wit that none of the other children could match. As he grew up this wit became an irritant to both Thor and his friends. Even his instructors were not immune to it.  
The huge warrior Volstagg was the head instructor to the boys on the training field. Thor had distinguished himself to the towering warrior as an able fighter and dedicated student. Loki, whom Odin had demanded he take the same training struggled. Volstagg, a seasoned warrior and father of thirteen children of his own was wise enough to realize this and modified Loki’s training with an eye toward swordplay and knife skills.  
Loki gamely turned up every day for training, his face grim, determined to catch up to Thor. Every day he fell short.  
One day Loki decided to try and add some of his growing magic skills to his fight routine. Unfortunately for Volstagg he failed to inform his instructor. The giant warrior and Loki took up positions and Loki, sword in hand, began to spar with him. Volstagg always tried very hard to push Loki to use his strength to fight, small as it was. He tempered his training with patience and gentleness as this tiny slip of a boy was a Son of Odin and heir to the throne of Asgard. Also, he genuinely liked Loki. The lad had guts for being so tiny.  
“That’s it, my Prince!” he bellowed, smiling as Loki wielded the big, wooden sword that was ridiculously large in his small hands. “Good boy!” he roared as Loki cut through his defenses and jabbed his battle vest. The boy was quick!  
Suddenly Loki grinned broadly and held his hand out, twirling his thin fingers at Volstagg. The big man froze in his tracks, unable to move as Loki sprang into the air, swinging the sword which made solid contact with the man’s head. He fell like a massive tree. All activity stopped on the training ground as the other children gathered around the big man in concern. Loki stood back, grinning broadly. He had felled the giant!  
Unfortunately for Loki, Odin had been watching the whole time. He made it to the yard just as Volstagg sat up, his face smeared with blood from the blow Loki’s sword inflicted.  
“What by God’s have you done, Loki?” Odin growled, helping Volstagg to his feet.  
Loki, who had expected praise for his daring deed looked up at his father, brow’s knit. “But father! Didn’t you see what I did?”  
“I saw you doing well on the training ground and then using magic to fell your instructor!” He pointed angrily at Volstagg who was weaving on his feet. “You drew blood!”  
Loki was crestfallen. He hadn’t meant to hurt Volstagg for he genuinely liked him. Now all of the children were watching as Odin scolded him. His chin dropped to his chest.  
“Volstagg are you well?” Odin asked.  
‘Yes my King. The boy delivers a powerful sword stroke for his size.” It was clear that Volstagg was trying not to further humiliate the boy. He reached out and patted Loki’s narrow shoulders. “Well done my lad.” He spoke, appearing dizzy.  
“Loki, go to my chambers and wait for me.” Odin spoke this in a hushed tone, not wanting the rest of the children to taunt his son more than they already did. Loki quickly walked off the yard and into the Palace. He passed Frigga in the corridor, crying.  
“Loki?” She said, alarmed. She followed the boy to the chamber but was abruptly stopped when he pushed the doors shut. Odin appeared and pushed the door open again.  
“My wife, you may wish to be elsewhere. You will not like what follows.” Frigga, knowing full well what Odin meant to do, swiftly departed, as she hated hearing her baby’s cries of pain when Odin spanked him.  
Loki sat on the edge of the bed, crying into his thin fingers. Odin walked to the bed and sat down next to him, taking in the sight of his youngest son as he sobbed.  
“Loki, do you weep for fear of punishment or guilt?’ Odin asked, slipping his arm around the boy and wincing as he could feel every rib in his son’s back.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt Volstagg father!” He sobbed bitterly. “I only wanted to impress him with my magic.” He looked up at his father, his pale little face streaked with hot tears.  
Odin cleared his throat and proceeded cautiously, realizing how fragile Loki’s ego was. “My son, it is a source of pride for both your mother and myself that you are so clever and talented. You are small but game and I feel great pride in you every time I see you on the training yard, trying with all your might.”  
“Truly father?” Loki said, lifting his sweet face to gaze up at his father.  
Odin pulled him into a warm embrace, stroking his head as it lay on the massive chest. “Yes my beloved son.”  
Loki’s breathing calmed and he knuckled his eyes with one small fist. It was a charming, childish gesture that had always touched Odin’s heart. It heralded a nap usually, not a spanking. He held the boy for another moment or two and gently pulled him away, laying him across his lap. Loki did not struggle.  
“Good boy.” Odin whispered, removing his gauntlet. He gently peeled Loki’s little green leggings down, exposing his pale, sweet little bottom. He laid his huge paw on the small bottom, realizing that it covered the whole, small area. Loki sucked a breath of air in, readying himself as Odin raised his hand to deliver the first swat.  
His hand fell with a snap and the swat landed, making Loki arch his spine and hiss. Another swat came down and his tiny bottom began to grow pink. Odin always spanked Loki carefully, keeping an eye not only on the state of his bottom but his cries. He knew when his son had received enough. After ten swats Loki began to cry out at the sting. Odin landed a particularly sharp spank to the boy’s sit spot. He pushed up against his father’s legs and howled. A dark pink hand print appeared on the skin at the bottom of his little tail and his thighs.  
“Pappa!” Loki cried, dissolving in a puddle of tears. Concerned that he may have struck the boy too hard Odin stopped and gently rubbed the blooming bruise. He didn’t have the heart to spank him further, pulling Loki’s leggings up and thanking the stars that the boy was so thin. The pants were miles too big on him and loose on his wounded little bottom.  
Loki cried softly as his father picked him up and held him to his chest, shushing him softly and rubbing his back.  
Soon, Loki’s tears began to dry and his sobs became hitches and then hiccups. Odin held him out and kissed his wet little face. Loki’s little arms shot out and encircled his father’s neck, hugging him tightly.  
“My baby son.” Odin whispered, his huge hand on the back of Loki’s head.  
“I’m sorry Pappa.” Loki squeaked hoarsely.  
“I know.” Odin rocked the boy lovingly. “You must apologize to Volstagg my son.” Loki nodded his head and Odin gently sat him on his feet. He walked Loki to the fountain in his room and wet a soft cloth, wiping Loki’s tear stained face. Loki used his hands to tame the wild black hair on his head. Once he was presentable, the pair left the room to find Volstagg and Frigga waiting. Loki’s chest tightened, fearful of his instructor for the first time ever. Odin whispered to Loki:  
“Go ahead.” Loki released his father’s hand and stepped bravely up to Volstagg, mentally preparing for another thrashing. The huge warrior went down on one knee,  
“I…I’m sorry Volstagg.” Loki said, his voice breaking. A tear rolled down Loki’s cheek.  
The giant man smiled warmly at the tiny boy. “I forgive you my Prince.” He pulled Loki into a gentle hug.  
“Are…are you going to spank me?” The boy said meekly.  
Volstagg’s expression changed, his eyes growing moist.  
“Spank you? No, Little One. I will not spank you. I wish to praise you!” He suddenly boomed, a huge grin spreading over his face, his eyes crinkling at the edges with warmth.  
Loki looked up at him in confusion.  
“Praise me?” he said, not quite believing his ears. Volstagg grinned.  
“Why yes! None of the other children has ever bested Volstagg! You are the first! I do not recommend magic as a rule but your use of it was clever and well executed. I give you high marks My Prince!”  
Loki looked up at his father, who smiled approvingly. Frigga smiled warmly at Volstagg.  
“I thank you, gentle Volstagg.” Frigga said softly. The huge man blushed and looked down, humbly.  
Suddenly Volstagg hoisted Loki up to his shoulder and stood his full height. Loki gasped at both the sting in his bottom and the sudden rise. He smiled despite himself.  
“My King, my Queen, I take my student and return to the training yard.” With that Volstagg strode away, giving his young passenger an exhilarating ride. When he came through the archway, onto the field he bade the other children pay attention.  
“My students!” Volstagg bellowed. “Meet the first student to ever fell me on the battle ground!” Loki’s narrow chest swelled with pride. The other boys and Sif stopped, their faces going slack as their instructor crowed proudly. They locked eyes on Loki and for the first time ever, their faces showing how impressed they were. They gathered in as Volstagg sat his young passenger on his feet. Thor rushed to him, grinning broadly.  
“Brother!” Thor exclaimed, patting Loki’s back proudly. “You have distinguished yourself. Well done!” The other boys crowded around, congratulating the beaming boy, all of them towering over him. Volstagg looked on warmly.  
Loki’s gaze left the crowd of children and fell upon Volstagg. Sincere gratitude and respect were reflected in his sweet little face. Odin and Frigga looked on from the grandstand, smiling. Presently, Thor nudged Loki and pointed to the edge of the tunnel. A handful of little girls stood there, giggling under their hands, utterly smitten by their handsome little hero. Loki’s shoulder’s straightened and he blessed them with a smile and wave. They squealed in delight, nearly swooning. Frigga, seeing this laughed sweetly, taking in the girl’s adoration of Loki and his precious response.  
Suddenly a huge hand delivered a gentle pat to Loki’s seat. Volstagg boomed with laughter. “Alright, my young hero!” he said smiling. “Let us continue to train!” Volstagg bent low and whispered to Loki. “This time without the magic!” Loki squeaked and nodded his understanding.  
The rest of that day and for a long time after, Loki applied himself to the training with as much gusto as he did Frigga’s magic training. He never used his magic in training again, to the relief of Volstagg. Even though in later years they had their conflicts, Loki never forgot Volstagg’s gentle response and he always occupied a special place in Loki’s heart.


End file.
